Why Hot Dog Vendors Are Awesome
by Completely Original Pen Name
Summary: ANNIE IS ACTUALLY EVIL AND SHE KILLS EVERYONE BUT TWO HOT DOG VENDORS SAVE THE DAY!


(A/N: I am in a production of Annie, and the lyrics kind of word this shit like Annie and Warbucks are getting married. That was the inspiration behind this.)

Annie was only an eleven-year-old-girl, or so everyone thought. Oliver Warbucks was a rich millionaire dude who was also single except for banging Grace every once in a while.

Annie was actually a suculubus, one of those monster things that feed off of love. She had just taken the form of an adorable ginger 11-year-old to both get money and feed off of Warbucks' love.

However, Warbucks loved Annie as a wife, not as a child. He had played a joke on Annie as the adoption ceremony was actually a wedding but nobody knew until the next day. Grace went to Warbucks' room to give him a blowjob, but she walked in on Annie and Warbucks in bed together! Gasp! This was a plot twist!

Annie panicked, and she decapitated Grace.

"Annie, why did you do that?" Warbucks asked as he poked Grace's dead headless body.

"Because Grace is a little bitch and she'd probably get us in trouble," Annie said. She went over to Grace's corpse as well. Annie ate Grace's dead boobs!

"ANNIE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" Warbucks screamed.

Annie stopped Warbucks from talking by shoving Grace's hair into his mouth. This was horrible, absolutely horrible!

Suddenly, a chicken came out of Warbucks' pants! Oh my god, this was getting insane! Annie finished eating Grace's corpse and then she ate the chicken. At this point, Warbucks was too stunned to move! He wanted to run and get away, but he couldn't!

Annie opened the window and a blast of cold air ran through the room, as it was Christmas. She broke an icicle down from the window and used it to stab Warbucks! Oh no, oh no!

Annie shoved all of Warbucks' cash in her mouth to regurgitate later. She was full from her feeding, so she shoved Warbucks' corpse inside of one of the millionaire's own suitcases for later.

Before Annie could get out of the mansion, the very awesome hot dog vendors flew into the room with the power of hot dogs! They were so epic that Annie couldn't move!

"DIE!" One of the hot dog vendors screamed as they pelted Annie with hot dogs.

"DIE!" The other vendor screamed as they shoved Annie into their beloved hot dog cart, which was the most epic hot dog cart ever.

The hot dogs vendors took some money from Warbucks' mansion, since he was already dead, and got the heck out of there. They turned Annie into hot dogs and they were the best hot dogs ever. Everybody bought them and ate them and the hot dog vendors became sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorich and awesome!

Also one of the hot dog vendors married a dude named Fred who had a very sexy afro and the hot dog vendor took Fred to prom and to China it was so much awesomeness!


End file.
